


Questions Best Left Unanswered

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Jakeward, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes questions just can't or won't be answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions Best Left Unanswered

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Torn

I wanted him.   
  
From the very first moment I saw him riding in that awful orange truck. His face was so innocent then, something he still has when he sleeps. I watched him from that moment on, making sure he made it home the night he phased for the first time. Bella didn’t know he was still around and that was how he wanted it. I only wanted to watch Jacob.   
  
My family is worried and I’m torn by the loyalty I feel toward them and this pull that keeps me from leaving Jacob. At first I had blamed it on the heat. The night Jacob had first phased he had been burning hot. It was the first time since I woke from the change that I hadn’t felt cold. But as I watched Jacob, at school… with his friends… Jacob just being Jacob grew on me.   
  
I wanted him.   
  
I kept myself downwind so he wouldn’t smell me. I was torn with the choice of revealing myself to Jacob… seeing how he would take my presence… and keeping this obsession to myself. The tree I was in suddenly shook and then started to fall. I was to in shock to jump to another so I fell with it. I stood and brushed the leaves off myself before looking around. My eyes connected with brown ones and I felt that pull again.   
  
‘ _You’re following me_.’  
  
“Yes.”  
  
‘ _Why_?’   
  
How do I explain to him that I was never torn by anything that had to do with Bella? It was always him… How?


End file.
